Shadow Crest
by Her-secret-letters1800
Summary: Alec thought his relationship with Jace was secure, only to find out that Jace was interested in someone else. Fortunately for him, there was a mysterious biker that caught his attention.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer, all characters are based of the series Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare.* **

**Hey guuuuuyyyyss, It's been a while but I'm back with a new story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the sound of a high pitch engine ripping through the road that made the boy sitting on the wooden bench look up from his book. It had come in fast but was now a low rumble as the rider of the motorcycle backed into a stall beside the sign that read Motorcycle Parking Only. Alexander Lightwood stared at the motorcycle, mesmerized at the metallic blend of dark purple and blue color of the vehicle. He watched as the boy dismounted his bike, throwing his long leg over, and taking off his helmet. He latched it onto the side of his bike and ran a hand through his hair and then proceeded towards the bench as if he knew he was being watched. Alec froze, his whole body becoming numb and he felt trapped in the gaze of the biker. Alec studied him, fascinated at his physique. The boy was wearing a standard black and white rider's jacket and dark, probably black, tight fitting jeans. His face was lean and angular with caramel colored skin. Alec could not turn away as the boy slipped dark shades over his eyes, masking him in mystery. For a moment, Alec foolishly thought the boy would walk up to him but instead he had turned in the other direction and began heading towards a different building on campus.

Alec's heart sank in disappointment, as it did every morning when he'd wait and watch the boy on the motorcycle pulling into the campus of Alicante University. He sighed as he allowed himself to indulge in this little fantasy. It was chaos from his perfectly structured lifestyle, a rogue moment of excitement and danger. He imagined what it would be like to ride a motorcycle, or better yet, ride with the boy. He could almost feel his arms wrap around the biker, feeling his lean body- Alec shook his head, appalled with himself for imaginations that would never come true. Despite his longing, Alec was equally satisfied just watching him pull up every morning. He looked down at his book, trying to get back into the story but found he kept reading the same line over and over. Alec's mind had gone completely blank and he'd lost the desire to continue his book. The only thing in his mind was the biker, his face branded into his mind. Alec sighed again, tossing the book onto his bag that sat on the bench with him and rubbed his hands over his face. What is wrong with me? Alec thought with derision. He felt like a high schooler with a crippling crush for someone unreachable, swooning and worshiping over someone he didn't even know.

"Sitting here again?" A voice spoke, pulling Alec out of his thoughts of shame. He looked up to find his boyfriend, Jace Wayland, walking towards him. He was wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt and jeans. His blond hair was slightly damp and Alec noted he must have taken a shower. Alec welcomed the familiar lurch from his heart every time he saw Jace. It was a steady feeling, unlike the emotions he felt when he saw the biker.

"Hey," He smiled.

Jace picked up Alec's book and looked at it, then knitted his brows together in concentration.

"Bored of the book already?" he asked.

Alec waved a hand of dismissal and shrugged, forcing the image of the biker out of his head. "Something like that."

Jace sat beside him.

Alec leaned in, cupping Jace's face with the palm of his hand and kissed him.

"I don't know why you like it here, it's so secluded from the rest of the campus." Jace complained when they pulled away.

Something nudged in the back of Alec's mind about Jace's behavior but Alec ignored it. Instead, he shrugged again.

"I like it. It's quiet and…" He trailed off and found himself looking in the direction of the parked motorcycles, one in particular. "I can think more clearly." He finally said.

Jace just shook his head and draped an arm around Alec's shoulder.

"You're kind of late." Alec pointed out remembering they were supposed to meet at eight, and it was now a quarter to nine.

"Yeah, I overslept sorry. But I'm here now." Jace said, throwing a smile that didn't quite reach his glorious golden eyes. "Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked as an almost afterthought.

"Yeah, sure, where do you want to go?"

Jace rose to his feet. "How about that new cafe that opened. Java Jones."

"Sure," Alec said, packing his book in his shoulder bag before following suit. The two made their way to the food court, walking side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders as a sign of affection. As much as Alec wanted to hold his hand, Jace was never too comfortable with public displays of affection, at least on campus. If they were out during the night, or on a date, Jace would make the effort in reaching for Alec's hand.

They walked into the food court, out of the warm spring air and into a controlled air conditioned environment. Alec followed Jace as he led him down a row of venues until they reached a small stand that had Java Jones written in graffiti.

"Do you want anything?" Jace asked as they stood in line.

The line was longer than the rest of the competing cafes and Alec wondered if their products were better. "Uh, just black coffee and a bagel." Alec replied.

Jace shook his head and chuckled. "You're so boring. Why don't you ever try something new?" He asked curiously.

Alec smirked. "I believe you just answered your own question."

They reached the counter. Waiting for them was a short redhead girl. She was wearing a mossy colored green shirt and a black apron with the Java Jones logo and jeans. Her hair was braided in the back of her head, but a few strands hung loose, framing her face. There was a small rectangle name tag that read Clary on the left side of her chest.

"Hey there." She beamed, recognizing Jace instantly.

Alec felt his defenses go up immediately.

"Back again I see."

Jace flashed her a bright smile and leaned against the counter causally. "Can't resist the coffee here." He said with a toss of his head.

"Well what can I get'cha today?" She asked.

"I will have one regular coffee, a bagel aaaaand….." Jace scanned around the menu and rubbed under his chin. "A chocolate chip frappe."

"Alright, and will that be all for you?" She asked, tapping on the touch screen at the register.

"Yup." Jace said, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Okay, that will be eight fifty-six please."

Jace pulled out a ten and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." He winked.

Clary seemed to be holding back a smile, which made Alec's inside churn and he instinctively stepped closer to Jace, as if to stake his claim.

Once she gave Jace his receipt, they moved over to the side for the next person to order.

Alec folded his arms across his chest. "What was that about?" He hissed quietly.

"What was what about?" Jace retorted.

"You and the girl." Alec demanded, with a little venom at the end.

"Oh come on, it's get so worked up Alec, it was just a little flirting. Besides, I'm sure you've checked out other guys."

Alec was going to protest but the image of the motorcyclist flashed across his head. Instead of replying Alec just shook his head. Maybe Jace was right… on some things. Alec knew he had a tendency to get possessive and jealous, a trait that couldn't be shaken easily. He then noticed Jace giving quick glances at the girl, Clary, who was at the register and though she was working, Alec had a feeling she knew she was being watched.

"Hey, so our two year is coming up. Did you want to do something special?" Alec asked trying to avert the attention back on him.

Jace gave him a funny look and patted his head. "You know only girls keep track of those things right?"

Alec felt like that was more of an insult than a joke. "I-I don't think it's only a girl thing. Besides, it's more like a reminder that we've been together for so long. Yeah, we've had our ups and downs but it shows that we got through them, that we were able to work things out and be okay in the end."

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec's dramatic soliloquy. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Regular coffee, bagel, and chocolate chip frappe!" another worker called, placing the drinks on the counter and cutting into their conversation. Alec took his drink and the brown bag and Jace grabbed his frappe.

"I was thinking we could see a movie maybe? There's the new Daren Far coming out this weekend." Alec suggested, looking at Jace as the two made their way out the door. He was too focused on conversation to notice the biker passing right next to him, close enough to touch, walking quietly into the food court.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter as a giveaway for being away for a while! Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jace didn't stayed long after the movie. He had apparently forgotten that he'd made plans with a few students from his english class and so, shortly after the movie ended, he dropped Alec off at his house and disappeared down the street.

Alec stood there for a very long time wondering how their relationship became so dismissive to him. There had barely even been a goodbye kiss. His body and soul felt empty, depleted from the lack of attention. It wasn't like Jace to just blow him off like that. Something was wrong but Alec could not figure out what. He had a sneaking suspicion, but he did not let his mind wander to that possibility.

"Are you out of it? You seem out of it." Isabelle Lightwood said, tossing her silver spoon back in the container. She was eating a Yoplait Strawberry and Banana Yogurt at the kitchen counter of their home.

Alec sighed and spun his iPhone around in a circle, staring at the locked screen longingly. They were sitting on high black wooden stools that complemented the white marble counter.

"I'm only out of it because Jace has been out of it." He said sadly.

Isabelle frowned a usual frown every time her brother was upset with Jace. "Are you guys fighting again?" She asked, visibly bracing herself for one of Alec's long rants.

"No! I mean… not really. I think? He hasn't been responding back to my texts like he used to."

"So? He has a life you know," she replied, unconcerned.

"Yeah but… you know how hard it's been with us. He dorms there at the school while I have to commute from home. And we live like an hour away from each other."

"Forty minutes on a good day," Isabelle chimed in, not very helpfully.

Alec dropped her look that said he wasn't in the mood for her witty remarks.

Alicante University was placed in the heart of a small city up north of New York. New York was expensive and Alec's parents, Robert and Maryse, had bought a small house in an area just outside the city in the youth of their marriage and since it was owned, Alec and Isabelle could not afford living in the city proper.

"Alec, don't start this again. You and Jace already talked it over hundreds of times. You need to stop being so insecure. He's just out with some friends. Probably," she added with a smirk.

This made Alec slump further in his seat. The thought of Jace with others, even if it was just doing college things, made Alec jealous. He enjoyed his freedom just as much as any person and he did his best to persuade his parents to let him dorm freshman year but his father had made it clear the idea was not an option. So he and Isabelle were left with curfews and always having to return home. In a way, he felt like it was holding back his relationship with Jace, since they weren't allowed to do a lot of things such as go out late at night or participating in any number of the fun activities that came alive when the sun went down.

The sound of his phone vibrating against the counter made Alec jump and he grabbed for it.

"Sorry, things got crazy. See you tomorrow." Alec read aloud.

"See, told you." Isabelle said.

Alec sighed again and dropped his phone on the table, too upset to reply. When Jace was out, he was usually gone until almost midnight either going to the movies, or hanging at someone's dorm and only the Angels know what else. Alec felt like it wouldn't have mattered if he responded since Jace seemed too preoccupied.

"He never acted this way before, not until the beginning of the semester, when he met that…" Alec bit his lip, unsure of how he felt about that girl from Java Jones. Something was off about her and he did not trust her.

"Alec, you have to remember, when you met Jace he told you he was bi, so it's natural that he would have some feelings towards girls. Although, I will say his communication skills could use a little work." Isabelle said tartly. It was clear what she felt about that boy.

That's what Alec loved about his sister. While she had strong opinions about a lot of things, when it came to his situation, she always tried to be reasonable, keeping him grounded and not letting his emotions take over.

"I know, but I just… I just feel like something's wrong, you know." Alec said.

Isabelle hopped off the stool to throw her empty yogurt cup away and toss the spoon into the sink. It was late in the night and their parents had already gone to bed at ten. Before his sister had time to reply, they heard tiny footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Max. What are you doing up?" Alec looking at the time over the stove which read twelve twenty-four.

The boy at the doorway rubbed his eyes, making his glasses askew on his face. "I was thirsty. What are you guys doing?" He said making his way to the counter and jumped on a stool beside Alec.

"We're adults, we're allowed to stay up." Alec said, ruffling his brother's hair with affection.

Max swatted his hand away. "Yeah well, I'll be thirteen soon and then I'll be able to do adult things too." Max exclaimed.

Isabelle and Alec exchanged glances.

"Fine, you can do my history presentation on the Civil War tomorrow." Isabelle said, handing him a glass of water.

"Yeah, and you can do my twelve page research paper on Ralph Waldo Emerson for my English class that's due this friday." Alec chimed in.

Max's raised an eyebrow. "On who?"

"He's an english poet." Alec clarified.

Max shook his head, a lack of understanding evident on his face.

"So what do you say, Max? Want to be an adult too?" Isabelle teased with a wink.

"You gotta be joking!" He exclaimed when he realized the serious look on their faces.

Alec shrugged. "You said you were ready for adult life."

Max pushed his glasses up his nose and jumped off the stool, glass in hand.

"On second thought, I think I'm cool with being a kid for a little longer." He said, waving his free hand as a gesture of dismissal over his head.

"Night!" Isabelle called after him.

Alec adored his little brother, it was like looking through a youth mirror with his ink black hair and set blue eyes. Except Max was still innocent, safe from the cruelty of the real world and Alec wished he could protect him from it. But eventually, Max would have to learn, he would have to experience it for himself and hopefully become a better person. Alec looked towards his sister and felt that same need to protect her as well, even though she was close to his age and did what she wanted. He would do his best, always for his family. "We should probably go to bed too. We have to get up early and I really don't want to run after the bus again."

"By bro, see you later!" Isabelle said, running ahead of Alec once they reached Alicante University. Alec checked his watch and swore under his breath. They were both running late for their first class and he was perfectly content on blaming his sister, who took half an hour deciding what to wear for her presentation then another twenty minutes doing her makeup. On a good day, if she planned what to wear in advance, they could make it to the bus stop casually, without rush, but those were seldom days. Most of the time it was Alec hustling and bugging his sister to hurry was no exception.

He pulled on the glass door once he reached the History building and practically skidded inside the black and white tile floor and started for the stairs. Of course, of all days, his first class had to be on the third floor. Alec rounded the corner to the second landing when suddenly he saw a tall boy limping up the stairs. The right side of his jeans were ripped at the ankle and he could see a bandage over the skin. Bruising and swelling was clear around the area. The shoelaces on his right foot were pulled loose and untied, and Alec could see that his foot was without a sock and very swollen.

Alec's first instinct was to go around him and head to class but another part of him told him to stay and offer assistance. He checked his watch and chewed his lip. He was going to be ten minutes late. He was never late to class in his life. Not during high school and not during the two years he'd been at the university. Alec caved and strode up till he was beside the boy.

"Hey, do you need help?" He asked.

The boy looked up. He was wearing shades and the lenses appeared darker inside the building. He lifted them above his head to better look at Alec.

Alec sucked in a breath. Under his bangs, there were beautiful intimidating amber eyes, a dangerous fire that sent chills down his spine.

"Uh, there isn't much you can do." The other boy said, with a voice smooth and rich like honey. This put a halt to Alec's attempt to help him. He stood there awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. "Well… I hope you don't have to go to the third floor." He half joked.

The other boy forced a smile. He grabbed onto the rail and hopped up another step. "It's fine." He said with a slight strain in his voice, either from pain or he was politely trying to dismiss Alec.

Something about him looked familiar but Alec was too preoccupied with getting to class then dwelling on the idea. "Okay then, good luck and I hope you feel better." Alec said at last.

"Thanks." The other boy said forcing another smile.

Alec took a few steps up, hesitated, then continued on. How in the world was he going to make it up and down those stairs with that foot? Alec thought to himself. But the boy refused his help and there was nothing he could do about it so he shook off any feelings of guilt.

Alec had made it to class and was surprised and grateful that the professor did not call him out, but then again, he'd watched several people walk in late over the years of his college experience.

There were some professors who did acknowledge late students, but it was only in a teasing manner. For the most part, they just continued on with the lecture, trusting that as adults, the students would make coming to class a priority. At least someone treats me like a regular adult, he thought, resentment from last night still slightly present.

Alec cared not for his first class though, he was eager to get to his second class in which he shared with Jace. He needed to talk to him, get things straightened out. He was hoping that it was all in his head again and he was just overthinking things. Isabelle of course had already assured this, but Alec needed verbal proof from Jace himself.

The moment class was over, Alec bolted for the door and made his way to his second class which was in a separate building, on the first floor. To his dismay, Jace was not in class yet. Alec sat in their usual spot in the back row and waited impatiently for him. He pulled at the sleeves of his long sleeve grey shirt nervously and constantly checked the watch that hung on the wall. It was right after the professor walk in did Jace follow behind. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, dark jeans and Converse.

"Hey, how was last night?" Alec asked once Jace sat down.

"It was really good. I meant to text you when I got home, but I was so tired I just fell asleep once I got to bed."

Alec forced a smile. "No, don't worry about it, I'm glad you had fun."

Jace gave him a smile that yet again, did not reach his eyes.

Alec felt that uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Maybe this time Isabelle was wrong. There came a soft buzzing sound and Alec watched Jace pull out his phone from his back pocket and check it. Then his thumbs started moving over the keypads and at the end of the text, Alec thought he saw a wink emoji.

"Who are you texting?" Alec whispered, a sinking sensation rising in his stomach.

Jace looked at him and instinctively turned over his phone. "No one, just a friend."

Alec didn't believe him. The professor turned off the lights and began the powerpoint lecture and Alec dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Is it her, that girl at the coffee shop?" He demanded.

"Jesus Alec, don't you think you're jumping the gun there?" Jace hissed.

"Well am I wrong?"

Jace shook his head in disbelief and rose from his chair and stepped outside. Alec took that as a sign to follow him and was out the door a few seconds later.

"Jace, am I wrong?" He asked again, raising his voice.

"You are out of line right now, Alec."

"That's because we don't keep secrets from each other Jace. When did that start becoming a thing now?"

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths, as if he were somehow frustrated with him, but Alec didn't know what he did that made him angry.

"Look, I just need time okay. To figure this all out," Jace said, frustration evident in his tone.

"Figure what out? Jace talk to me, what am I missing?" Alec could feel his heart begin to race in fear. Suddenly, his body felt hot yet cold at the same time, his head was sweating yet his hands were ice. The world around him became a blur in Alec's eyes and even Jace himself was becoming something unfamiliar. Something was wrong... no… something was fading between them.

"Alec, I can't do this right now. Please, just give me a few days to myself."

"What is happening?" Alec whispered, but Jace was already taking steps back, towards the classroom.

"Please Alec." He said before slipping through the door.

Alec stood frozen, unable to process that this had actually just happened. Still in shock, he quietly walked back into class, struggling to keep the tears from pouring from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since Jace had suddenly asked for space and Alec did his best not to bother him. The anticipation, the not knowing was killing Alec and he was losing sleep because of it. He raked through his mind for any strange signs coming off Jace in the last few months… But all he could see was their happiness. All he could imagine was their intimacy, the love they had for each other and the smiles they shared. Alec found no trace of uncertainty in Jace to disrupt that image. And yet, Alec lay there, wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling searching for the answers, turning his memories over and over again. Suddenly, a horrible possibility dawned on Alec like a bucket of ice water over his bliss. Alec was only visualizing things through his eyes but it never occurred to him what Jace was thinking and he never bothered to ask. But they were supposed to tell each other everything, they had promised each other that they wouldn't keep secrets, that feelings should always be shared so why didn't Jace feel comfortable sharing anymore? What had changed his mind that he suddenly couldn't tell Alec everything? The boy rolled onto his side and stared at the wall, his stomach feeling queasy from all the unpleasant thinking. He shut his eyes and tried to silence the voices of doubt in his mind but he knew it would be another restless night.

* * *

Alec strode through campus with his head down and his heart heavy. He couldn't have been more somber with this black jeans, black shirt and dark hoodie that was tossed over his head to shadow his face from the world. His backpack was slugged over one shoulder as if without purpose. His earbuds encased him in empty, lonely music. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to find his sister glancing at him with worried eyes. He took an earpiece out.

"I was calling you but I guess you couldn't hear me."

Alec shrugged in a sort of apologetic manner. His sister was wearing a hot pink Maxi-skirt and a tight white blouse that came just below her breasts, which Alec silently wondered how she got that past their mother. Her hair was up in two buns on top of her head and she wore light makeup. "Um, have you heard from Jace at all today?"

At the sound of his name, Alec flinched inwardly, feeling like someone had just cut him with a sharp razor. Somehow, he managed to shake his head in response.

"Alec, I can talk to him if you want me to."

"No!" He nearly shouted. He looked around when people passing by stared in startlement. He brought his head down. "I mean, don't okay. I've pushed him a lot in the past and it did more damage than good. I just need to give him space, like he asked."

"Space? Alec, it's been three days, this is just ridiculous. It's so strange that this suddenly happened, I mean it just doesn't make sense."

"Izzy, I know you want to help but please, just let it go. There's nothing you or I can do right now. This is all up to Jace."

Izzy chewed her lip still not reassured but she saw the set look in Alec's eyes and decided to drop the issue. For now. "Hey look, I'm about to grab lunch, do you want to come with?" She offered.

Alec shook his head. "No thanks, I'm just going to head to the library and do homework."

"Or stare at your phone waiting for someone who probably won't reply." Isabelle said under her breath but Alec heard her perfectly well. He cut her glare and she raised her hands up in defense. "Just text me if anything happens okay."

He relaxed his gaze. "Yeah, will do."

"Alright, see you at home. I'm staying late today." She wrapped her arms around him and he gave her a side hug.

"Be safe." He said.

She winked and sauntered off.

Alec took his time heading towards the library.

The campus was vast and spacious and there were several trees posted around with benches underneath. Some benches were occupied by groups, others by a single person relaxing under the shade. Some students rushed by on skateboards and other walked his pace, slow and leisurely.

As he approached the door, he saw a familiar figure limp from the library. His shades were resting at the top of his head, pushing a few of his bangs away from his face and Alec was caught in those alluring amber eyes.

"H-hey." Alec said, surprised that his voice spoke before he could consciously control what to say.

The boy smiled, as if he was also surprised by this meeting. "Hi," he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"How is that foot?" Alec said looking down.

The boy followed his gaze. He was putting most of his weight onto his left leg and his right foot was slightly raised, is if avoiding as much pressure on it as possible. It was still terribly swollen like a balloon but somehow he'd managed to squeeze it inside his shoe, even with the laces loosened. The boy shrugged. "Still hurts like a bitch." He said bluntly.

"I don't doubt." Alec said, wincing as if feeling his pain. He had wanted to ask what happened but Alec felt that awkward tension rise again, which meant his cue to leave. "Well, have a good- I mean, try to.. Have a good day?" He said, his voice trailing at the end.

"You too." The other boy said.

Alec took a step forward just as the other boy did and Alec blushed when they almost bumped into each other and took a step back.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed.

The other boy pivoted his body to give Alec space and made a gesture for him to go first.

Alec blushed and hastily made his way past him with a small 'thank you'. Once inside the building he turned around and watched the boy slowly make his way through campus. He was a beautiful sight Alec admitted to himself. If he weren't in a relationship, Alec definitely would have considered pursuing him. The word unfortunately was the first thing that came to his mind and he suddenly felt ashamed, then torn. His emotions were all over the place because half of him wanted to fight heaven and hell for Jace and their relationship but the other half felt like he needed release. He wasn't sure which path to take and it didn't help that he had no idea what Jace was thinking.

Alec made his way to the third floor of the library where it was less crowded and the lights were dimmer. He went to the back corner of the room, where he usually sat and took out his laptop. He set his phone down on the table and opened up the internet tab in attempts to do some homework. But Isabelle had been right, he spent the next few hours staring at his phone, waiting for a text to bing it to life. It never happened and an unsettling feeling sunk deep in the pit of Alec's stomach.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Please don't forget to review at let me know what you think of the story so far! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh it has been a while, but at last, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_He was wearing white. He and Jace were both wearing a white button down shirt and slacks. Alec was laying on Jace's lap, with his hand outstretched, creasing Jace's soft cheek. Jace was looking down at him with a warm genuine smile that Alec hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Everything was pitch black and they were radiating like two angels in the night._

Alec woke up soundlessly. He felt dead inside. Slowly, as if it were suddenly the hardest thing to do, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. His room was dark, save for the moon casting a soft light through the window. He reached over to his nightstand and looked at his phone. It was two in the morning. Suddenly, he felt compelled to open his messages and look at the texts from Jace. They had texted spottily since Jace asked for space however, Alec still worried for Jace's well being so Alec couldn't help but send a _good morning_ text, or _good night_, or have a _good day_. Alec remembered the feeling of hope and excitement every time he got a text back from Jace. It was enough for him, knowing that he was alive even if all he said was _you too_. Looking at them now, it was a meaningless loop and Alec could see how unresponsive Jace's text was. As if he were only responding out of consideration. The boy set his phone down and sighed. His mind wandered back to the dream he had just a moment ago. His heart felt heavy and he knew, deep down in the pit of his stomach, it was over. That somehow, that dream was giving him closure. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart restrict in that now familiar feeling. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes and he rolled onto his side, allowing his pillow to muffle the sobs that were rising and wracking his body.

"Hey, do you think this looks nice on me?" Isabelle asked, putting the red crop top against her body.

The weekend had rolled under Alec and the two days that Jace asked for was now becoming five days. Alec forced himself to leave his mind for just a minute to look at his sister.

"Yeah." Was all he said and looked away. He didn't want to be here, in the crowded mall full of bustling people but his sister had dragged him out of the house, saying he needed fresh air from his, as she called it, "black hole."

"You said that the last three times!" She whined.

"Izzy, I really don't care. Besides, it's ultimately mom who's going to say if you can buy that or not and," Alec looked at it, really looked at it and saw that it had a very low V shape neckline. It looked shorter than the white one she had. "I really don't think mom's going to let you get that Izzy."

"And that's why we come back here when they're not there." She whispered and put it back on the rack.

Alec rolled his eyes.

_That girl is not afraid to flaunt her sexuality_. It was Jace's voice.

Alec felt his heart lurch and he frantically looked around. No one was there. He stepped out of the store and looked up and down the hall, his eyes searching for Jace in the abyss of shoppers.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Isabelle was standing beside him, looking at him worriedly.

When he looked down at her, he decided to dismiss the issue altogether.

"N-nothing, I thought I just…" He trailed off, not wanting to sound as crazy as he felt. "Hey, can you tell mom and dad I'm going to be in the bookstore."

"Y-yeah sure, but, are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, fine." Alec said airily and stormed off. He pulled out his earphones from his pocket and began to play his music to tune out the murmurs passing by. He went down the escalator to the first floor and made his way towards Barnes & Noble and into the Young Adult Fiction.

_I remember when you and I used to meet up here. _Alec jolted once more, hearing the voice so clearly in his head that he couldn't help but look around again. He walked between the isles, looking down for that familiar figure to match the voice and was disappointed. So he was going crazy now. In his final attempts to keep their relationship, Alec was starting to hallucinate that Jace was there.

_I'd find you with your nose in books. It was cute._

"Thanks.. I guess." Alec mumbled to himself.

_I don't even think you ever bought any of the books you read through. I mean like, how can you just keep starting different books and not finishing them? _

Alec shrugged. "They weren't that interesting." He said softly. "Jace, how can you just throw away eight months like this. And without warning?" He asked out loud. He could imagine Jace sighing and running a hand through his hair in frustration as he always did when they argued.

_I know, my approach wasn't the best way. I guess... I guess I just wanted something different." _Alec flinched at the possible scenario. "Are you saying I'm boring?" He hissed.

_No! It's just… it really is me Alec. _

"Then what about all we talked about? Our future and marriage and getting old? What happened to all that?" Alec felt his eyes stinging with tears and he willed them back. He scanned the area and walked over to a more secluded place.

_People change Alec. I changed. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you like this. _

Alec brought the sleeves of his hoodie to his eyes when he felt a few tears escaping. This was insane. Everything that was going on was utter madness and Alec was only falling deeper into the rabbit hole in which there was no escape.

Even if Jace ever did decide to talk to him, Alec wondered how the conversation would go. Over the past few days, he'd played several scenarios in his head, each one no better than the last.

"What am I supposed to do Jace? How am I supposed to carry on like this?" Alec said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?"

Alec whirled around to find his little brother staring up at him. He took out his earphones and shoved them in his pockets.

"Jesus, Max, what are you doing here?"

"Isabelle said you were here and I wanted to come too." Alec looked around.

"Where is mom and dad?"

"They're coming."

Alec ran a hand over his eyes one last time and put a lid on his emotions.

"Were you just talking to yourself just now?" Max pressed.

"Says the boy who reads comic books and makes actions noises?" Alec retorted a little more harshly than intended.

Max made a face of embarrassment and ran for it.

Alec sighed. He shouldn't have said that. He would apologize to Max later. Shortly after, his parents and Isabelle came to join them.

As they were making their way back home, Alec felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. His pulse sped up and he glanced at Isabelle who was staring out the window. He took it out and pressed the center button. The screen lit up and suddenly, Jace's name was there. Alec took a breath and unlocked the screen.

_Can we talk tomorrow? _

Talk. Alec had a gut feeling of what that meant.

_Yeah sure_ Alec replied.

Jace never replied again and Alec took a steady breath.

* * *

**I understand that break-ups are the most difficult thing, especially when you loved that person. If any of you are going through a hard time right now, please don't hesitate to DM me and we can talk. If you like how the story is going, please leave a review below and follow me for more updates on the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alec didn't think he could face Monday. Not after the terrible weekend of crying and hallucinations. His stomach felt like a boiling pot ready to spill over. He felt nauseous and couldn't even stomach anything for breakfast that morning. This was it. This was the moment where he would either breathe again or die right there. Not that it matters, he knew the outcome but it would be the final confirmation. Alec sat nervously in the back of the bus, biting his lip and fidgeting in his seat. Isabelle tried to do her best to reassure him and offered to meet up afterwards but Alec had a feeling he'd want to be left alone. The bus seemed to be taking forever, as if purposely prolonging his anxiety. After an hour and a half, when the bus pulled near their school, he practically jumped off and sprinted away, as if making that mad dash to the finish line. He saw Jace at the bench. For once, in a long time Jace was early; he was _never _there before Alec.

All the scenarios Alec had played in his head come out exactly as it would have. There was no perfect excuse Jace could come up with. It was just the truth. The painful truth that he simply fell out of love with Alec. Jace's attempt to engrave what they had were just echoes in his ears, words fading in and out like a blurry dream.

"You were my first love...I will always love you…goodbye."

A kiss. A painful kiss on the forehead. Then those lips that he once knew, sought his for the last time and lingered for what felt like a century. And when Alec came to, Jace was gone.

The day went by surprisingly fast. Or maybe it felt that way because Alec had shut a part of himself down. He had gone to classes like he was supposed to although he lacked attention and participation. He stared blankly at his opened notebook and textbook, trying to read the words written there and take notes on the lecture, but his mind was far away in the abyss of his darkness. During his breaks, he sat in the library and stared out the window and on it went until it was the end of his last class. He walked out of the classroom without purpose, feeling numb and detached from the world. It was as if he were moving unconsciously, robotically, and he allowed it because he knew he couldn't function on his own. He reached the bus stop without even realizing it.

"Hey you." A voice spoke and Alec looked up from the dirty pavement to find "Distressed Boy" (Alec secretly called him due to his injured leg) sitting on the bench with his right foot stretched out and crutches resting beside him. He was wearing a long sleeved maroon shirt and dark jeans. His hair hung loose over his face just touching the rims of his shades. Alec's chest began to thump, as if a thaw was starting in his cold heart. Suddenly, Jace was far from his mind and he was only aware of what was happening now and who he was with.

"You know… in the times that we met, I don't think I quite got your name." Alec said.

A wide grin spread across the boy's face and he chuckled. "I guess it's fair enough to share now. I'm Magnus." He said, holding out a hand.

Alec couldn't help but smile back.

"Alec." He said, reaching over to meet Magnus' hand.

They shook hands and held it a beat longer than normal, or so Alec thought but it could have been his imagination, before releasing the contact.

"Is that short for Alexander?" the other boy, Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, liking the way he said his name. He moved to sit beside the other boy.

"So which bus are you waiting for?"

Alec checked his watch then looked out onto the street to see if any buses were on the way. "The 5 or 8. Either one takes me to the transit center."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Coincidentally, I, as well, am getting off there." He said.

"Really?" Alec asked, trying hard to fight the surprise in his voice, but he knew his face was giving it away.

"What bus are you transferring to?"

Alec almost seemed hesitant to reply. "What bus are _you_ transferring to?"

The other boy smirked. "I asked first," he said sassily.

"Fine, I usually get on the 45."

Magnus chewed on his lip as if he were suppressing a smile.

"Don't tell me…" Alec trailed, finding this too good to be true.

"Well, I could potentially take the 45 because it stops at the base of where I live. From there I take the 12 up through the heights."

Alec shook his head in utter belief. This was some kind of dramatic fairytale. "So what is your major?" Alec asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

It was a nice distraction; he needed a distraction.

"Psychology with a minor in Interior Design."

"Very interesting." Alec said, impressed and Magnus just smiled. "It kind of seems like two different fields though, why those two?"

"Well, with psychology, I enjoy studying people and how they function and what can set them off. It's actually quite fun if you know the right buttons to press." He grinned with malice.

"Oh really? What can you tell about me?" Alec challenged.

Magnus almost beamed, clearly excited at the opportunity to show off and positioned himself in a studious manner. He studied Alec for no less than two minutes before nodding his head, as if he'd made his assessment. "When I saw you coming down, your body was stiff, rigid, guarded as if your mind was not present. That could ultimately mean you failed an exam or you're having relationship problems."

Alec was amazed. He was on point, heading in the correct direction at least. "My b-" He cut himself short, almost confessing his sexuality. "I was just dumped." He finally said and his heart began to throb again. He wondered what Jace was doing now. Maybe he was with Clary, the girl that took Jace away from him. He silently swore hatred upon the girl for the rest of his life. He wondered what she had that he didn't. Alec had asked this to Jace several times but he somehow always evaded the question.

"I'm sorry." Magnus said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"It's fine, I… I saw it coming."

This made Magnus tilt his head in interest. "How so?"

Alec was about to answer when he saw the 8 bus strolling down the street.

Magnus grabbed for the crutches and hoisted himself up. Alec pulled out his bus pass and was surprised when Magnus pulled out change from his pocket. Once he was done, Alec went towards the back of the bus and sat in a two seater.

"So what were you saying?" Magnus asked, getting straight to the point.

Alec hesitated again and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Well…" He liked Magnus, straight off the bat, he liked Magnus and if he told him he was gay, what would Magnus think of him then? What if he was grossed out and decided he didn't want to further their acquaintance.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and found himself lost in the fire. He felt a sudden sense of trust and no judgement.

"It's that… well, first, I'm gay!" He confessed and then immediately blushed waiting for the fatal blow.

"And I'm bi, keep going." He countered, with an unphased tone.

"Y-you are?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Yes." Magnus said, unblinking. "Does that surprise you?"

"Umm...no, but...Well…okay then," Alec stammered, unsure of how to respond for a moment.

Magnus made a "go on" gesture with his hand.

"Uh… My boyfriend - well ex now. He started to act strange in the beginning of this semester. He was becoming more distant and there was less physical contact. At first I didn't quite understand it but then I saw him talking, well you could say flirting with a girl at Java Jones. He said there was nothing going on between them but he lied. He lied to my face and then today he tells me he can't deny his feelings for her." Alec felt the tears burning in the back of his eyes but he willed them back, not wanting to look weak. He glanced out the window to take a moment to recompose himself. "It was just so sudden that I still can't quite wrap my head around it."

Magnus cocked his head as if he were studying him.

"You can cry on my shoulder if you'd like." He said patting the top of his arm.

Alec wasn't sure if he was teasing or being serious, either way, he just shook his head. "I'm okay," he replied, knowing it was at least half a lie.

"Well from what I see, you should just drop him. He isn't worth crying over because _he _dumped _you_." Magnus's voice was certain, with emphasis on the _he. _

Alec knew he should agree, but he couldn't just throw away eight months they had together. Their relationship had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. True, they had their ups and downs but in the end, Alec would never stop loving him, never stop fighting for him.

"Don't try to defend someone who doesn't care about how you feel." Magnus said, as if he had been reading his mind.

"I-I wasn't-"

"It's written all over your face. Look, I'm not saying you should forget him. It's okay to still love what you guys had but you have to accept that it is over now. Hold onto the good, but realize that there is nothing left you can do. If you keep trying, you will only be hurting yourself." Magnus spoke knowingly.

"How do you know all this?" Alec asked, amazed that a boy so young could be this experienced with love.

"Because I have loved many times and have had my heart broken each time. Actually," He gave a sort of humorless chuckle and looked at his phone. "That day you first saw me, my girlfriend had broken up with me that night, and then the next day I got hit by a car." He said with a smile. _Why was he smiling!?_ Alec thought. Those were horrible series of circumstances.

"That's awful! And wait what? You got hit THAT MORNING?" Alec asked, voice rising at the end.

Magnus nodded.

"A-And you didn't even bother going to the hospital!?"

"Nope."

"But why?" He asked.

"It wasn't broken. Swollen, maybe fractured, but not broken. I can still put weight on it."

"You're crazy!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus grinned again. "Totally, I also got some road rashes too." He said, raising his shirt. Alec saw perfect caramel colored skin before seeing the long red skid marks from his waist all the way to his chest, along the side of his right body. Alec couldn't help but feel queasy looking at the wound and shivered.

Just as quickly as Magnus flashed his skin, he brought the shirt down, as if it was nothing to show his bare body and Alec felt his face flush.

"S-So were you walking across the street or something?" Alec asked, trying to distract himself. Magnus shook his head. "No, I got hit on my bike."

"Like, a bicycle?"

"No, I ride an R6."

"Sounds cool." Alec said, although he had no idea what that was.

"It is very. But sadly, it is in the shop being repaired." Magnus sighed, looking down.

"When do you think it will be ready?"

"I hope soon. Come on," The other boy said, rising to his feet.

Alec looked out the window, having not realized they were almost to their stop. He followed behind Magnus as the two got off the bus and made their way to the transit center. They walked to the 45 section and Alec looked at the bulletin board to see what time the next bus would depart. Fifteen minutes.

"So, where are you from?" Alec asked.

"An exotic place. You?" Magnus replied.

Alec stared at him with a frown. It wasn't a clear answer, in fact it wasn't much of an answer at all, and he wondered if maybe Magnus wasn't comfortable answering those kinds of personal questions.

"I was raised here."

"Interesting." The two fell silent for a few minutes before Alec spoke.

"So if I may ask, how long were you two together?" Alec asked.

"Oh.. It's complicated. We broke up before and then got back together. This last time was a little over six months and the first time was about a year."

Alec did his best to suppress his surprise again. "Was she your first relationship?" Alec asked. He didn't know where these questions were coming from and he felt guilty that they were personal. He was prepared for Magnus not to answer.

"No, A few years back, I dated this one guy and we lasted for a solid three years."

Again, Alec marveled at how long some relationships could last. He wondered what the secret ingredient was. He could have used some recently.

"And then in between that, I've had a few hook ups, nothing longer than a few months."

Just then, before Alec could ask another question, the 45 pulled up. Alec waited for Magnus to rise to his feet before making his way to the bus. He made his way to the back of the bus and sat on the far left side by the window then saw the look on Magnus' face.

"I'm sorry! Did you want to sit on the inside?" Magnus just shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine. But that's where I usually sit." He said, sitting down beside him.

Alec felt himself blush in satisfaction.

"Can I put these over there?" Magnus asked, raising his crutches.

"Yeah, of course!" Alec was going to take it from his hand, but Magnus was already leaning over and laying the crutches in the back of the chairs, against the window. Alec looked at Magnus' foot then shook his head.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"It's just, how are you still walking? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Oh it hurts, but I believe it's good to keep it circulating and not letting it be entirely useless. Helps it heal faster."

"But it's swollen like a balloon!" Alec pointed out.

The other boy smirked. "Would you like to feel it? It's squishy."

Alec gave him a horrified look. "That's okay, I believe you."

Magnus chuckled and rested his right foot on the lap of his left leg.

"So, if I may ask, what happened with you and your girlfriend?"

"The usual, she stopped talking to me, then I find out she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't be. One thing with me is, you never have to apologize because everything is out of your control. You did nothing wrong and it is simply how life is, so try not to make unnecessary apologies okay?"

"Oh sorry- I mean- uh,"

Magnus dropped him a look that said, _what did I just say_.

Alec shut his mouth and mentally slapped himself. They began to converse casually and Alec boldly asked for Magnus' number before they reached his stop.

Magnus took his phone and typed in his number, then proceeded to hobble out of the bus on his crutches.

As the bus continued forward, Alec smiled at Magnus one last time and the boy returned the gesture with a nod. Alec went straight to his contacts and was looking for Magnus but couldn't find his number. Confused he began to scroll through until a grin spread across his face. It read "The Fucked up Boy on the Bus."

* * *

**Alas! Magnus and Alec finally introduce! Please remember to leave a review and follow me for more updates! Until the next chapter my friends **


End file.
